1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording medium which stores a game progress control program, a game progress control program, game progress control method, and video game device which enable a player to perform operations associated with the progress of a video game (in particular, video games which simulate sports).
2. Description of the Related Art
Video game devices which enable a player to manipulate a character performing sports or other actions in a video game space to play a video game are widely known. In such sports games, the player, grasping with both hands a controller which is the means of operation, can operate a cross-shaped operation key or similar provided on the controller to move the position of the character in the video game space, or can operate other buttons to cause a character to jump or perform tricks or other movements. Also, by operating specific buttons, keys or similar determined in advance, in an order set in advance and at a prescribed speed, the player can cause a character to perform an action associated with the operation.
However, in the conventional video game device described above, appropriate operations are set in advance depending on the game environment, so that a player competes to master appropriate operations set for each game environment and to execute operation techniques in which appropriate operations are performed accurately. That is, conventionally, the goal for continuously playing a video game has been for the player to improve his knowledge regarding operations and to improve operation technique. Hence there is little consideration of strategy when playing a video game, and consequently boredom occurs readily, and there are limits to the appeal of the game.